Riddler's Reform
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Takes place after HUSH story line and war games where Riddler is on the run and goes to Ivy for help. This was written for me by a good friend, permission to post has been given. Warning! This story contains non sexual disciplinary spanking!


"I'm going to die here!" Eddie thought as he fought his way through the lush vegetation of Ivy's personal sanctuary. He could feel his limbs aching from the branches and thorny bushes that he flung out of his way in his attempt at an escape. He dared not stop running, he could hear Ivy's henchmen close behind him.

"Hench_men!"_ he muttered angrily, "When the hell did Ivy start tolerating men?"

Eddie rounded a corner only to face the edge of a very steep cliff. Before he could turn around, Ivy was upon him.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie…How foolish of you to come here after all you put me through. I really think you are in need of rehabilitation, you obviously are not thinking clearly."

Eddie looked at Ivy and at the cliff, his options where very limited. "Only one thing to do." He thought, and stepped over the cliff's edge.

He should have been free, the plan was spontaneous but sound. By all accounts he should have been free. But he had not factored in Ivy's plant abilities and before he fell too far she had him ensnared in her vines.

As he was lifted by his arms and legs towards Ivy, Eddie had a thought he had been having a lot lately. "I'm going to die here!"

Ivy's vines lifted him back on to the hillside where she was waiting with an amused expression on her face. Her henchmen rushed forward, knives drawn, and Eddie instinctively struggled against his leafy restraints. Before they were on him, however, Ivy's vines whipped out to knock her henchmen back away from him.

"Leave him to me." She commanded without taking her eyes off Eddie.

"But, we can kill him…" One of her men started. Before he could finish the statement he was dangling by his left foot over the cliff, a vine wrapped securely around his ankle.

"Are you ready to do as you are told, or should I just drop you? You know I have no patience for men who don't know their place."

"I'm sorry Mistress, never again Mistress!" The guy sniveled out. Ivy waved her hand and he was flung back onto the cliff.

"Any one else have something to add?"

"No Mistress!" the men chorused.

"Then leave us."

Eddie realized he was in a bad spot. Hovering spread eagle above the ground with Ivy controlling the restraints was not anywhere he wanted to be. There had to be a way out of this, he just had to think that's all. He just had to think this thing through. Maybe he could beguile her into freeing him. No, she still hated him. Maybe, if he apologized. No, that hadn't worked five minutes before when he first arrived and she didn't seem any more willing to accept it now. She had spoken of rehabilitation, maybe that was the ticket, just let her feel that he paid his debt and was changed, then she would let him go.

"Well, Eddie what's going on in that mind of yours, have you thought of a reason I shouldn't fling your sorry ass into a cliff face right now?"

"What about rehabilitation?" Eddie said quickly, "I realize I wronged you and I'm sorry, Just let me balance the tables so to speak and nobody has to kill anybody."

"Oh?" Ivy said, intrigued "Are you saying you are willing to accept punishment for your crimes?"

"Yes!!! Of course! Just no flinging or killing!"

"And you do realize you committed several, shall we say, infractions? Are you ready to accept discipline for all of them?"

"Yes, more than ready!"

"Okay then."

Eddie felt himself being lifted again. He felt more vines wrap around him as he rose higher into the air. The vines wrapped around his midsection. They slide into his jacket, shirt, and pants. Then, to his humiliation, they tore away from his body taking his shredded clothes with them. He thought briefly about trying to cover himself and quickly realized how pointless it was. Besides, this could be the way to go. If all Ivy wanted was a little loving from the Riddler then Eddie was more than happy to oblige her. He studied her as he was lowered to her level. She was pretty hot, for a green chick. She had nice high breasts, a narrow waist, and smooth meaty thighs. Sure she could almost completely control a man with one kiss, but if he stayed away from her lips this could definitely be doable. Eddie smirked to himself, who knew after all of this that Ivy had a thing for the ole Edster.

Ivy noticed the smirk on Eddie's face and smiled in return. Either he had no idea what was going on or he actually thought he was too tough to be broken by her, either way she was in for a lot of fun. Ivy threw an arm around Eddie's neck and laid her head against his shoulder to whisper in his ear. "I know this is going to be hard for you Eddie. You didn't come here to change. You still don't really want to change. But don't you worry Eddie. I am going to give you exactly what you need."

Eddie felt something smooth and cool rubbing against his buttocks. "What do you have there Ivy?" he asked, suddenly becoming a little apprehensive.

"It's something that you need." She replied holding up a thick wooden paddle for him to see.

Eddie chuckled to himself. For a moment he had been worried. Ivy controlling trees and henchmen and Superman he was afraid of, Ivy swinging a paddle in her dainty little hands he was not. He could take a punch from Batman, several in fact, what the hell was Ivy gonna do that was so much worse? Still, he should humor her he thought, trying to look concerned and scared. She probably wanted to make herself feel tough before he gave her what she really wanted. Now that he thought about it, it made a lot of sense. No way was she this riled up over that whole Hush thing. No, she was carrying a little torch and wanted to punish him for keeping her waiting. Yes! It all made perfect sense now. That was why she wouldn't let her henchmen kill him. She didn't hate men after all, she just needed the right one to put her in her place.

Ivy watched the different expressions play across Eddie's face with deep interest. She could almost hear his mind reasoning out events until he came to some conclusion that was satisfactory to his way of thinking. Some nice deduction that left him brave and manly and not at all the sniveling coward she would show him he was before the day was done. She reached out a hand to caress his face, her fingers gentle and almost loving as she traced his lips and skimmed his cheek and chin. Then she backhanded him so hard for a moment he wasn't sure it had really happened.

"There was no way she hit me that hard!" Eddie was thinking to himself. "All this is for show, she doesn't _really_ want to hurt me. She wants me!"

Ivy slapped him again and Eddie started to rethink his position on the matter. Ivy lifted his face so that his eyes met hers. "I am only giving you what you deserve Eddie. No more, no less."

Eddie felt the paddle once more caress his ass and this time he knew there was a lot to be nervous about. He started to sag in the vines and Ivy pulled them tighter, stretching him out. All was quiet for a moment, then he felt the first blow. It was harder than he expected but nothing he couldn't handle. The second was a little harder and the third harder still. By the seventh blow Eddie was starting to dance and squirm.

"Enough, Ivy, Enough!" He announced.

"I'll say when you have had enough, Eddie!" Ivy countered, continuing her barrage on his backside, "I have to give you what you need, what you deserve!"

Eddie started to struggle in honest. In his mind he was trying to be as still as possible. He didn't want Ivy thinking she had gotten to him. In reality, he was fighting harder than he had ever fought in his life. He pulled with his arms and legs while attempting to move his bottom away from the paddle. No matter how he moved Ivy's paddle found him and issued a nice solid WHAP!

"Oh God, no more!", Eddie thought as his eyes began to tear up, "I don't want to cry in front of this bitch, no way am I gonna cry in front of Ivy!" Still Ivy kept paddling with no signs of tiring and Eddie was pretty sure the tears were inevitable.

Then mercy of mercies, she stopped. The vines began to slack and he was not pulled quite so tightly. "I made it through!" Eddie thought with a half-smile, "I might not be a physical guy but I can take an asswhooping!" He was so relieved he closed his eyes and just rested for a moment. He hadn't realized how tiring his struggles were.

"You don't think it's over do you Eddie?" Ivy asked sweetly. Eddie's eyes flew open to see her in front of him sitting on a throne of branches and vines. "That was only twenty licks or so, surely you can take more than that?" She mocked.

"Of course I can!" Eddie announced without thinking. Sometimes being a cocky bastard really got him into trouble. Ivy smiled and he felt the vines tighten and lift him in the air once more. They sat him down next to Ivy and started pulling towards each other. Eddies hands were pulled towards his feet and his feet towards his hands. He had to bend at the waist just to relieve the pressure. As soon as he did, he was lifted again and laid bottom up across Ivy's lap. With no preamble she began paddling again. This time she hit a lot harder and within three licks tears were running down Eddie's cheeks. He could feel the heat rising off of his ass as he wiggled and jerked on Ivy's lap. He could not focus to think, he just had to try to avoid the blows.

"You can not avoid your retribution Eddie! If you want me to stop just tell me what I want to hear."

"What do you want to hear Ivy, anything, just tell me what to say!"

"You're a smart guy Eddie, I'm sure you will figure it out. I hope you do it soon though, otherwise you might not have any ass left."

"I'm sorry Ivy, I'm so sorry. I will never underestimate you again!"

"I don't think you will either Eddie, but not good enough!"

"I will leave immediately Ivy, I will never bother you again. Just set me free please!"

"No, I'm rather enjoying myself, I don't often get to teach this lesson to a man as arrogant as yourself. I'll bet you still feel wronged, victimized."

"Please Ivy, just kill me, just kill me no more!"

"Why Eddie, I can't kill you. We made a deal, you are being rehabilitated remember?"

"Please Ivy, just kill me. I know I deserve this, I do. I just can't take anymore."

Ivy's paddle stopped. "What did you say Eddie?"

"I said I know I deserve this, I need this, but I just can't take any more Ivy. Please?"

"Why Eddie, I think you are cured!"

Eddie breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He would be let go soon and then he could go find somewhere else to hide.

"One more thing Eddie, I have brought your pale little ass to the most delicious shade of red. It really is a thing of beauty and an artist must always sign her work ." With that she quickly struck his bottom several times in quick succession with a limb she had gotten with out him even noticing. The whistling sound it made in the air was worse than the sting from the blows. When she was done he was released and dumped onto the ground. He reached back to touch his aching ass, his fingers running over the raised welts on his backside. He had a pretty good guess what they spelled out.

"It really is beautiful Eddie, those lovely white welts on a sea of crimson. Quite breath-taking."

"Yeah, I'll bet." Eddie pouted rubbing his hiney, "I'll just be going Ivy!"

"I thought you needed somewhere to hide. Don't be stupid Eddie, you are mine now. Stay here, hide here, do what you will here. Just remember who is Mistress of the gardens and you will be fine." With that she was gone, disappearing into the plants just as she had come.

"Well, looks like I got a hide out." Eddie muttered to himself. He strode naked through the woods not bothering to look for suitable covering. He was Ivy's now, she would protect him. In his mind he did not dispute the fact, he did not even protest it. Edward Nygma was a smart man, and smart men didn't need the same lessons taught twice.


End file.
